This is it
by ConvolutedMemories
Summary: Brittana future!fic. Brittany and Santana think it's time for their son to learn about "the birds and the bees."


**A/N: Hey guys, I wrote this because I had a lot of Brittana family feelings building up inside of me for some reason. Hope you like it ^-^.**

**I own nada.**

* * *

><p>This is it. A new year, a new beginning. No more secrets, no more lies. Today would be the day that Gregory Pierce-Lopez comes out to his family. He has it all planned out. His homework is done, his room is clean. He took out the trash and gave their dog a bath and now he's ready to just go downstairs and tell them. Whatever happens, happens. He's ready.<p>

He makes his way down the stairs. One by one he counts them..._nineteen, twenty_. It's Sunday and he knows exactly what his parents are doing. His mother, Santana, is probably reading the newspaper at the kitchen table while his other Mom, Brittany, is feeding the twins, Emily and Emmitt.

"Come on Emily, open wide for Mommy," Brittany says, trying to coerce her one year old daughter to eat her meal. It was only met with a stern, _No._

"I think you should just leave her. She'll eat when she's ready," Santana says from behind her newspaper.

"Well I hope when she's ready to eat, you'll be ready to feed her," Brittany spits back.

Santana lowers the paper between her hands to look at her wife. "I have no problem doing that but you know they like it when you feed them."

Brittany rolls her eyes and continues with her duty at hand.

Gregory is in the living room now, listening to his mothers' typical Sunday morning conversation. He gulps hard and enters the kitchen but nobody seems to be moved by his presence. His mother has resumed reading and the twins are attacking his Mom with cereal. He clears his throat to get their attention.

Brittany looks up. "Hey sweetheart, have you gotten a cold or something?" she asks.

"No, I uh need to talk to you guys about something." Gregory shoves his hands deep into his pockets.

"What's up?" Brittany has now given up feeding the twins and let's them go to play.

"If it's about you getting a tattoo, the answer is still no," Santana cuts in.

"No, it's not about that. It's about...something else."

"Well spit it out then." Santana was always so impatient.

Brittany goes to sit next to her wife. "Whatever it is, we're all ears," She smiles and says.

Gregory was adopted, he knows that but he always felt this deep connection towards his Moms. Santana is the stern, level headed one with a soft heart while Brittany is the one you run to when you had a bad dream or ate too much ice cream. So this should be easy, a piece of cake right?

"Ok, I love you guys very much but I've been keeping something from you for quite a while now," Gregory begins. Suddenly his throat goes dry and he has the urge to drink the ocean.

"What is it Greg?" Santana asks.

"Uh, I'm just gunna to spit it out and say it." He takes a deep breath. "I like girls, I love them actually. I'm straight."

The room goes silent at this not so shocking revelation.

"Whatever happens, I just want you to know that I'm still the same person I was a minute ago," Greg adds.

Brittany and Santana look at each other. They couldn't hold it in any longer. They couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter.

A puzzled look etches its way across Gregory's face. This is not the reaction he hoped for at all. "What's so funny guys?" He asks now annoyed. "I just came out to you and you laugh in my face!"

"No son, it's not that," Santana manages to say. "We just already knew."

"What? But how?"

"Let's just say, you need to work on your leering," Santana laughs and wipes the tears of mirth from her eyes.

To say that Greg is relieved would be an understatement. "Well I'm glad to have gotten that off my chest."

"Honey, no matter who you're attracted to, we wouldn't love you any less." Brittany smiles and says. She gets up and goes to give her son a hug. "As long as you're happy, we're happy."

"Thanks you guys. Guess I got myself worked up over nothing."

"So who is she?" Santana asks, raising one eyebrow.

"What? There's no one! I just needed you to know that!" Greg says a little too quickly.

"Cut the crap Gregory, I wasn't born yesterday."

He looks from Brittany to Santana and then laughs half-heartedly. "Well.."

"Greg, you have a girlfriend!" Brittany gasps.

"Well she's not my girlfriend yet but I plan on asking her out. Her name's Juliet and she's in some of my classes. I really like her and I know she likes me back."

"You should totally invite her over for dinner!" Brittany exclaims.

Santana gets up and goes to the fridge to get some more orange juice. "Son, I think it's time for you to learn about sex."

Gregory's eyes goes wide. This isn't a part of the plan. He was just going to tell them he's into girls and that's it. So why is he being ushered out of the kitchen by his moms into the living room to discuss the infamous, _Birds and the Bees? _This is definitely not a part of the plan.

"Uh guys, this really isn't necessary," Gregory assures.

"Of course it is," Santana explains. "I wish I had somebody to talk to when I was your age. Sex is a very confusing and awkward thing but when you master the art of love making.." Santana pauses. Her mind has now wandered someplace else. You could tell because her eyes are glazed over and she's sporting a goofy grin on her face. She's probably reminiscing of a time not too long ago when she and Brittany made sweet sweet lady love. She sighs contently at the thought.

"Mom please don't put me through this," Gregory begs to Brittany. "I'll do the dishes for a week. I'll babysit the twins for a month! Free of charge!"

"Sweetheart, this is for your own good. Like your mother, I was also confused as to where babies came from. Up until I was seventeen, I thought they came from the stork."

"Are you serious Mom?"

"Yep. Turned out that those Woody Woodpecker cartoons were not the best place to learn about babies."

Greg has no idea what his mother is talking about but that's not unusual. He just nods and acts like he does. "Well thanks for clearing those things up for me. I'll be sure to come back when I have any more questions."

Santana finally snaps out of her stupor. "Wait, we haven't even begun yet."

"Yes we have. While you were off in Narnia, mom and I were discussing where babies came from. Right Mom?"

"Uh, I guess so?" Brittany replies scratching her head.

"See."

Santana furrows her eyebrows. "Well then uh...Britt, where are you going?"

"The kids are too quiet, when they're this quiet they're normally doing something unspeakable. Like eating dog poop," Brittany says as she goes to investigate and disappears down the hall.

"Ok. Now where were we?" Santana starts.

Greg groans. "Please can we do this some other time? This is so uncomfortable and I think I need to have a girlfriend first before I can have.." Greg pauses then whispers, "_sex_."

"Not necessarily and don't believe everything you see in those porn videos. Your penis is a perfectly normal size and-"

"Mom please stop! You're grossing me out." Greg cuts his mother off and gets up. "I'm leaving."

"Sit down! I'm not done yet!" Santana orders.

"Aha! I knew it!" Brittany yells from somewhere in the house. "San, come here!"

"What is it Brittany?"

"I found the twins in your office. Need I say more?"

"Shit! I thought I closed the damn door!" Santana jumps up. "I'm coming!" She rushes down the hall but stops momentarily to look back at her son. "We are not finished yet, Mister. You got lucky this time around but I'll be back," she points out before shuffling off.

Again, to say that Gregory is relieved would be an understatement. His parents can be such a handful sometimes but he wouldn't want them any other way. He makes his way back up to his room with a spring in his step and a new found confidence. With his conscience cleared and his parents on his side, Gregory Pierce-Lopez was out with pride.

* * *

><p><strong>XD! Let me know what you think! Soon you guys! SOON!<br>**


End file.
